Our Own Step
by AshleyWuvsU
Summary: When I dance, I become another person: A better me. But when I don't dance, its like I don't belong. I'm a klutz, shy, quiet and I fall in love with a guy who barely knows I exist and is in love with someone else. My family and I are about to loose our house and our club. But what could I, little & shy Kat, do to save our house and my heart from getting broken? If only I wasn't me.
1. NYU

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything from "Step Up". Only my OC's.**

* * *

I smiled as I walked around the New York University campus with my tour group. I was so excited to be a freshman in college, literally _just _coming out of high school, so I'm slightly younger than everyone else, but not by much.

Hi, I'm Katherine Katcher, Luke Katcher's sister.

Everyone calls me Kat or Kitty... Or Kitty Kat. People mainly call me kitty tho, but whichever one you prefer, just anything _BUT _Katherine.

Luke and I both are apart of a dance group Family, The Pirates. I love all of them so much, but I love my brother, Luke, the most. He's always been there for me, even when our parents died. I know I can count on him for anything.

_"If only I could find him!"_ I thought to myself, frantically as I looked around for my brother while holding the campus map in my hands. Luke ditched me about a 1/2 hour ago. I know he's probably around here just filming something.

I wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into someone, making them drop their hat.

I gasped and blushed out of embarrassment, "Oh! I'm so sorry!" I apologized, while picking the person's hat up, "I was just looking for someone!" I exclaimed and stood up with their hat, but accidentally bumped their head into mine. We both rubbed our heads in pain.

"Okay, uhm... _Ow_." The person laughed.

I sighed and groaned, "I am so sorry! I am _such _a klutz!" I said and handed the person their beanie, too embarrassed to look at their face.

"It's perfectly fine!" The stranger said while laughing.

I blushed more and looked up for just a quick second, only getting a quick glance at the strangers, extremely curly hair and then walked away. I kept my head down the rest of the time and decided to just look for my brother and try not to cause any more accidents.

"Kitty!" I heard someone call me and I turned around and saw Luke running towards me.

I smiled as I noticed him accidentally bump into the same guy that I did. But I froze as I finally got to look at the stranger's face... He was kind of really cute! The guy looked back at me and chuckled, remembering our previous interaction. I blushed out of embarrassment just as Luke made it towards me and I turned to him, hoping I wouldn't have to face that stranger anymore after what just happened.

"There you are!" I exclaimed and hugged Luke, "I've been looking _everywhere _for you!"

He hugged back, "Yeah, I was looking for you to! But guess what." He said and pulled back from the hug and pulled out his camera, "I got some great footage of this one girl dancing and some more of this group free styling!" He said, excited about his work.

I giggled "Well, I can't wait to see it! Now let's go before I miss any more of orientation!" I exclaimed and pulled him by his arm.

"Wait! Just let me get some footage of that group over there!" He said, pointing to the group of people dancing a few feet away. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I soon nodded, allowing him to take up more of my time and he smiled.

"Sweet, let's go." He said and grabbed my hand, not wanting to lose me in the crowd as he held his camera in the other hand. For some reason, I felt like we were being followed, but I shrugged it off seeing as thought there were like a million people here.

Luke and I finally made it to the crowd of people in the circle but our excited smiles immediately turned to disappointed frowns once we realized it was only the Samurai's drawing attention to themselves. Julian of the Samurai's looked our way and smirked, smugly at Luke, which Luke just returned with a glare. Julian turned to me and winked while liking his lips. I got uncomfortable and stood behind Luke.

"Come on. There's better people to watch." Luke told me and I nodded and we looked for other people to film. We soon found a small group of about 8 people in their own circle just dancing for fun and Luke decided he wanted to film them but they didn't mind.I just stood and watched my brother do what he does best.

"Ooooooh!" I heard a crowd of people say from behind me. I looked and saw that guy that I bumped into over there doing... God knows what but he sure was good at it!

_"He can dance?!"_ I thought to myself, amazed.

I quickly tapped Luke on his shoulder and pointed to where all the action was. He looked impressed and started filming whatever was going on over there but we didn't care what was going on. We both just knew this boy could dance. He started dancing on the table and jumped off and did some floor work and got back up and started popping all the bubbles. I giggled at his cute dance routine and clapped along with everyone else.

"Are you getting all this?" I asked Luke, not taking my eyes off of the boy.

He nodded, "Every second of it."

I smirked and continued watching. He slid across the bench and started doing push ups while clapping with no feet and I smirked, impressed with his dancing. He then jumped down into the pile of balloons and made them all float away and smoke appeared.

"Ooooh! Everyone exclaimed, just as amazed as I was.

I smiled and clapped more at his performance and Luke and I followed the crowd to where the boy was.

"Hey! Who's gonna pay for my balloons?!" The man selling balloons yelled, angrily, "Hey! Right here! Get this guy!"

The cops came running and I knew the guy was in trouble.

"Luke! Help him!" I yelled, frantically.

He nodded, "I'm on it! Come on!" He said and I followed him.

"Come on, man! They're after you! Come on!" He told the guy and all three of us started running trying to help him out of here.

We ran through the park with the cops on our tails, only looking back a few time to s how close they were. We made it to a traffic block and there was only one way through...

"Wait! You guys, where are we going?!" The guy exclaimed as he ran next to my brother and I.

"Jump first, explain later!" Luke said.

He easily grabbed the top of the hot dog stand and jumped through the small opening. I followed him, copying his actions, making it look just as easy. The stranger then caught up and we ran through the crowd at the stop light, loosing the cops there. Then we ran down the street and stopped at the nearby ally Luke and I knew well. I opened the gate and Luke and the boy followed me.

"UGH! That rampaged... I can't breath! I swear I threw up in my mouth a little!" The boy rambled on about being tire, even though it wasn't that much of a run. "Yo! How did you guys just do that back there?! You two were freakin' flying!" He exclaimed, "You're like ninjas!"

I smiled and Luke held out his hand for the guy to shake, "Luke." He introduced himself.

"Oh no, it's like this..." Th guy said and pounded Luke's fist and blew it up. I giggled and Luke shook his head and instead did his handshake with the guy.

"How's that?" My brother smirked and walked away.

I smirked and shook my head and did the handshake Luke did with the guy but he just stood there, not knowing how to do it.

"Kitty." I said and smiled, walking away shyly.

The guy starred at me in shock and smirked as he watched me walk away coolly, "Well, alright!" He said, impressed.

"I'm Alexander III by the way, since you asked. But you can just call me_ 'Moose'_." He said, painting.

"_Moose_?" I whispered, holding back a laugh.

He smiled, "_Kitty_!" He teased, obviously hearing me.

We both laughed and I rolled my eyes, playfully but blushed at how cute his laugh was...

"I haven't seen you around." Luke said as he cleaned the stuff around our hidden vehicle.

"I'm just staring at NYU. I'm an engineering major." Moose said.

"But you're going to be _dancing _too, right?

He shook his head, "Not any more. I mean, dancing was cool in High School, but it's time to face the real world." He said.

"You really have no idea what you did back there, do you? You're a BFAB." Luke said.

"A what?"

"Born From A Boombox." Luke answered and Moose laughed, "Some people learn to dance and others were born to. And you're in NYC. The dance center of the world!" Luke said and I pulled off a flier from the wall and handed it to Moose that read, _"World Jam."_

"It's the biggest battle ever! There's never been this kind f money! And those guys from the park, they're gearing up for this." Luke explained,

"You're good enough. You should be in this." I told Moose, quietly and he smiled at me.

When he did, I swear I just melted inside. I felt Luke elbow me and I shook my head coming back to reality. I blushed but shook it off and pulled the sheet off of our car, revealing it to an impressed looking Moose who hung his mouth wide open at the site of the car.

"This is your car?!" He exclaimed, coming around to get a better look, "Oh my god! That's so sick!"

"Get in." Luke told him, opening the door, "What you saw in the park today was just the beginning..."


	2. The Pirates

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own anything from "Step Up". Only my OC's.**

* * *

I smiled to myself as we rode down the streets of NYC. I sat in the middle next to Luke who was driving and Moose sat next to me at the window seat, seeing how there was no back seat. He had his head sticking out the window like a puppy, starring at the beautiful scenery of the city lights. I looked at him and smiled at how cute he looked with his head out the window. He brought his head back in the car and looked at me and smiled and I felt myself blush and looked down.

_'Finally! I'm home...' _I thought to myself as Luke pulled up into the ally in front of our _"house"_.

Luke parked in the middle of the ally was and got our the car and Moose followed him. I was about to get out when Moose held his hand out and smiled at me. I smiled back, shyly and accepted his hand and he helped me out of the car. I blushed as I came face to face to him once I was on my feet again. His cheeks turned a tint of pink as he also noticed how close we were to each other.

Moose cleared his throat, "So uh... What is this place?" He asked, nervously while walking around me.

Luke just shook his head in response and opened the door, "Come on in." Was all he said and all three of us walked into the building.

"Welcome to our house." Luke said, smirking at Moose, "House of The Pirates." He said and opened the door to the elevator and we entered. Moose looked around, feeling cramped as I began to start the elevator.

"Nice place, "Moose complimented, "A little small to live in."

I giggled and finally started the elevator and we went up and Luke began explaining to Moose all about what this place was and who we are. I stopped the elevator once we reached our destination.

"We call this the vault!" Luke said and opened the double doors to our home.

Immediately, music was heard blasting throughout the room and multiple people just hanging out and doing what they all do best and what they do for life: _Dance_.

I smiled, _'__This__. __This __is __**home**__.' _I thought to myself, happily. I followed behind as Luke started explaining to a shocked and excited looking Moose all about The Pirates.

"This place... Is off the chain." Moose complimented.

I smirked just as the Santiago Twins came towards us and introduced themselves to Moose and complimented him on his previous performance in the park earlier today.

"Okay guys, give him space." Luke told them and they nodded understanding.

"Alright. We got it. Later man." They said and patted Moose on the back and then smirked at me, "Later _senorita_." They said to me and they both smirked while grabbing my cheek for a split second and walking away.

I blushed and looked down once they did so, out of being my usual shy self.

"You like either of them?" Moose whispered to me, an obvious fake smile plastered on his face.

I shook my head but Luke spoke up for me, "Guys just like to flirt with her." He said while rolling his eyes. I blushed harder and glared at him which he just returned with a nonchalant shrug.

Just then Jacob came over and greeted Luke and me.

"This is Moose." Luke said.

Jacob turned to him, "Pleased to meet you, Moose." He said and shook his hand, "Congratulations on what happened at the park today."

"How does everyone know about that?"

Jacob smirked, "News travels fast when you beat someone like the Samurai's." He said and turned to Luke, "Luke, I need to borrow you from one second..." He said and pulled him to the side.

"I gotta show him around." Luke said.

Just the The Ticks came over, jumpy and excited as usual, "We'll show him around!" They exclaimed.

Luke shook his head, "I don't know about that guys."

"Please! Please!" They begged, "What would Jesus do?"

Moose and I laughed and Luke finally caved in, "Alright! Don't hurt him!" He said and turned to Moose, "These are the Ticks. Good luck."

"Promise we won't hurt him!"

"Kat, you go with them. I actually _trust _you." He said, teasing the Ticks and they glared at him.

I giggled and nodded and the Ticks excitedly jumped around Moose and I and dragged us away.

"Wait, I thought your name was Kitty?" Moose asked.

I shrugged, not caring.

"Kitty. Kat. Same difference." The Ticks said.

"Right, Kitty?" They smirked at me as we walked, showing Moose around.

I giggled and nodded. They all laughed.

"She's shy." The Ticks told Moose simultaneously and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I noticed that." He said and smiled at me. I blushed in response.

Everyone soon gathered around the table and the Ticks introduced Moose to them. We started laughing as Moose did small dances in his spot.

"Yo! Nobody ever smoked Kid Darkness! _And _got it on tape!" The Ticks exclaimed as we watched the video of Moose's battle in the park with him earlier today.

"Think the Samurai's just gonna let you go like that?!" Carlos exclaimed, coming over, "They'll find you and battle you again!"

"The who?" Moose asked.

"Tho House of Samurai!"

Moose looked around, "What do you mean they're going to find me?"

I smirked and decided to speak up, "They got technology now, you know. GPS, computers, whatever you wanna call it!" I said and everyone laughed while _'Oooo'_ing!

Moose looked at me and chuckled, "Wow. I think this is the first time you spoke to me today you know, after our little... _Thing _in the park." He said and winked. I blushed and groaned as I remembered how I practically almost tackled him today.

Everyone _'Oooooh'_ed, obviously thinking dirty like usual.

"What happened between you two, Kitty Kat?" The Santiago twins asked, "Care to explain?"

"I wanna know what happened too!" Luke said, coming out of no where and putting his arm around Moose and I.

Moose looked frightened, "Sorry, man. I-it's not like _that_." He stuttered, "I know she's your girl and all-" Moose cut himself off as the room erupted with laughter and I blushed, my face as red as my hair.

"What's so funny?"

Luke chuckled and rubbed his face with his hand, "We're.. We're not together, Moose. She's my _little sister_!"

Moose blushed and nodded understanding, "My bad..." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"Anyways!" Luke laughed, "Back on the subject!"

"Yes, everybody. Don't scare Moose." Jacob said, "No one would try to mess with us. Not even the Samurai's..." He smirked.

"Not unless they wanna get roasted!" The Ticks exclaimed and we all laughed.

"Yeah!" The Santiago's exclaimed and then said something in Spanish.

We all starred at them with blank faces...

"What?"

The shook their head, "Okay, you don't know what I'm saying, but I know what I'm talking about." They said.

We all just laughed in response.

"She's back..." I heard Luke whisper and go over to the monitor for the club downstairs. Jacob and I walked over to him.

"Is that the girl you always talk about?" I asked my brother as I looked at the girl dancing on screen.

He nodded, "Yes. That's her." He said, "Hey, Moose! I'll show you down the club downstairs!" Luke said and Moose came over.

Luke turned to me, "And you, young lady. Go. To. Bed!" He said and looked at his watch, "It's almost 1 in the morning."

Moose laughed, "You still get a curfew?" he asked and I nodded, sadly.

"Yes! And it is way past it! Now go!" Luke said.

I rolled my eyes but went to my room as I heard everyone yell, _"Bye, Kitty!" _and _"Night, Kat!" t_o me as I left.

I waved to them, goodnight... 

* * *

"Kitty! Kitty! Kitty Kat! Wake up!" I heard someone say while shaking me awake.

My eyes fluttered opened and I saw Luke standing there, hovering over me in my bedroom with a familiar looking girl.

"Huh?" I mumbled why yawning, "Luke... What... What's going on?" I asked.

"I'll explain later, but Natalie's's going to sleep here tonight." He said.

I immediately sat up, "In _my _room? Why?"

"I'll explain later, but come on." He said and helped me up, "Go to my room, you'll sleep with me for the time being."

"But I-" He cut me off.

"Don't fight with me tonight, please Kat. Just go. You're sleeping with me." He said.

I sighed but nodded and left my room and went to Luke's. I walked in his room and closed the door behind me and went to his bed, getting under the covers. I yawned one last time before falling asleep.

That night, I dreamed about a certain _"Moose"._..


	3. My First Day

_****__Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything from "Step Up". Only my OC's.**

**_A/N:_ Sorry, this one was short, but I still hope you enjoy!**

** And also, thanks for all the reviews! Reviews are what make me want to keep writing. Keep on reviewing and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thanks, again! :D**

* * *

_"Beep! Beep! Beep!"_

I rolled over and slammed the alarm clock off. I smiled as this morning I woke up, happy as ever. I don't know why; Maybe it was the lovely dream last night or my experience of almost getting arrested, but I really couldn't wait to see Moose. Hopefully he was still here.

"Luke!" I said to my brother who was asleep next to me, "Luke! Wake up!"

"Hmm? Just five more minutes..." He mumbled in his sleep.

I glared at him and shook my brother once more,"Luke! Come on! It's my first day of college! Don't you wanna see me before I leave?"

"I'd rather see you when you get back," He groaned and finally sat up awake, "Then it won't be as early." He yawned.

I glared harder at him, "Really? It's too early?! You have no problem waking up for dancing or filming." I stated.

"Look, do you wanna talk or do you wanna go to school and actually fill up all that empty space up there." He said and tapped my forehead.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed and pulled me in for a hug.

"I wish you were like this around other people." He whispered to me and kissed my forehead.

I sighed, "It's just... It's hard for me to open up more to anyone other than you... But I've been trying." I told him.

He smiled, "You have been trying. I noticed yesterday you actually said more than just 3 words that day once we got Moose."

I blushed, "Well I uh..." I trialed off, not wanting to carry on with this conversation, "Speaking of Moose, where is he?"

"NYU. He slept in his dorm."

I nodded, "Well, I should get ready and get to school." I told my brother and kissed his cheek, "Bye." I said and got up to get ready.

"Mmhmm..." Luke mumbled and immediately fell asleep again.

I looked at him and smiled while rolling my eyes and got up to get dress for my first day as a student in NYU.

* * *

I looked around the school for my class, Dance, obviously. So far I've only gotten lost at least 9 times- not including this once. So yeah, I think I'm doing pretty good for my first day. I mean, I haven't exactly talked to anyone or made eye contact with any of my teachers and sat in he far back, isolated from the rest of my class mates. But, I'm still alive.

As I was looking between my schedule and map and obviously I, being me, bumped into somebody, causing mine and their stuff to fall to the ground.

I gasped, "Oh my goodness! Not again, Kat!" I exclaimed, scolding myself out loud. Me and the other person quickly went to the ground to pick up our things.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I told the person and handed them their textbook on engineering.

The person laughed, "It's fine."

They sounded fairly familiar...

I looked up and it was indeed Moose. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Wow. We have got to stop meeting like this." He said, putting his apple n his mouth and standing up with his things balanced in one hand. He held out the other hand for me to take. I smiled and grabbed my thing and gratefully took his and he pulled me to my feet.

"So, how's your day been so far?" He asked me, smiling.

I sighed, "Well, I've only gotten lost at least 9 times today, so... Pretty good." I said, "I was expecting worse by now."

Moose laughed out loud, "Well, you're doing better than me. I lost track of how many times I got lost after about 50."

I giggled, "Well, where are you going to now?" I asked.

"Engineering." He said and pointed to his book.

"Really?" I asked, "What about dance? I'm looking for my dance class right now."

He sighed, "It's complicated."

"Oh." Was all I could say before I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Moose and I turned and saw a girl with brown hair pulled back wearing comfortable clothes.

"Camille!" Moose exclaimed.

He walked around me, bumping into my shoulder slight by accident, making my books fall to the floor once more. He stood in front of the girl and hugged her, a smile spreading widely across his face... Forgetting I was standing right here. I sighed as they began making conversation and I was left alone once again. I began picking my things back up off the ground and collected myself to carry on and find my class.

_'Well, I'm use to being invisible...'_ I thought to myself, sadly, _'I was just hoping I wouldn't be with Moose.'_

* * *

I soon found the dance class, seeing it already had started. Once I closed the door, all eyes were on me. Everyone was sitting on the floor in the middles of the studio and the instructor was standing up in front of the mirror and stopped talking once I walked in.

"And you are?" He asked me.

I stuttered as I tried to speak up, "Kat Katcher."

He looked at me and then down to his clipboard and nodded, "Ah! Katherine Katcher!" He exclaimed. I nodded as i sat my things down against the wall along with everyone else's.

"You're late."

I nodded and walked towards the group, "I know and I'm sorry. I got lost and I-" He cut me off.

"No talk!" He yelled, his voice echoing throughout the studio, "Just dance."

I looked at him, confused, "Excuse me?" I asked, not understanding. The whole class chuckled and I blushed, not knowing what was so funny.

"You were late so now, you will do a solo." The instructor exclaimed, "Dance!"

I stuttered, nervously, "Do... Do I-I have to-"

"DANCE!"

I sighed and nodded, slightly and shyly as I made my way to the front...

The music began playing, "Let's Go"... I took a deep breath, not letting my shyness get between me and my dancing.

Then, I began my dance routine in front of the class.

* * *

Once I finished the routine everyone cheered loudly in applause. I blushed and the instructor came over and grabbed my hand and we took a bow.

"That... Was amazing." He said, "Where did you learn how to dance like that?"

I shrugged, "I guess I kind of juts grew up dancing."

He smirked at me, "I like that." He said and shook my hand, "Welcome to my class."

I smiled back and then took a seat on the floor with everyone else.

"Now let class begin!" He exclaimed.

Just then, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I secretly took it out and looked at it and saw it was a text from Luke,

_"Get out here quick!"_

I was confused but then raised my hand, "Can I be dismissed?"


	4. The New Pirates

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own anything from "Step Up". Only my OC's.**

**A/N: This one is short as well, so I published it today also. Hope you like it! Keep those reviews coming please! :D**

* * *

"Open up these cages, boys!" Luke commanded the Santiago twins as him, Moose, Natalie and I walked up the stairs, "Let's show these newbies why we call this the vault!"

"Alright!" They announced and greeted Moose by doing multiple different handshakes with him.

The Santiago Twins smiled and came up to me and they both gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled back and smirked once they saw Natalie.

"Well, hello, senorita." They complimented her and kissed her hand.

I rolled my eyes as Natalie giggled.

"Just show them, guys!" Luke said.

"Alright! Alright! W'ere going." They said, "Behold... The vault..."

The lights turned on, revealing our collection of tons of pairs of beautiful shoes mounted n the wall. Natalie and Moose starred at our wall in utter shock, but Moose seemed to be in shoe heaven. I noticed him pick up my favorite of all the shoes on the wall. I giggled and stood next to him as he starred at the shoe.

"That's my favorite, too." I whispered to him as I heard The Santiago's rambling on about the shoes. Moose turned tome and smiled while nodding. "Do you like those?" I asked him.

He nodded, still staring at them, "I need these." He stated.

I smiled, "Maybe I can work something out with Luke. He's has this stupid rule so you probably won't be able to have them right now." I told him, "But I can work something out."

Moose smiled at me, "That'd be great. Thanks."

"Alright, Moose. Don't get too attached. you gotta earn your kicks in this house." Luke announced.

I shook my head, "And there's the rule..." I said and Moose and i laughed quietly together.

* * *

We continued with the tour and showed Natalie and Moose the Graffiti Room, where Jason was there as always, working on whatever it is he works on all the time down here.

"Who's that guy?" Moose asked me.

I nodded, "Jason. He's kind of our Graffiti Guru."

"Yeah, he works electronic billboard hacks, L.E.D. lights anything really." Luke added.

Jason soon noticed us and smile while clapping his hands in relief, "Perfect timing! I have been working on the Portable Light Tagging System and I cant get it to stick!" He exclaimed, sitting down at his desk.

Moose started messing with the lights, "Got any electrical tape?"

"Yeah," Jason said and handed him some.

He started tapping the lights, "Okay tape it here, wrap it around here... And it creates a snug fit."

"You know lights?"

"Yeah, I know them. Check it out! Kitty, come here for a sec." Moose said and waved me over. I stood next to him and he got behind me, placing the light in my hand, "Okay now, just aim it at that wire there..." He said and I nodded, trying to aim it at the wire but wasn't getting it at the right angle.

Moose chuckled, "Like this..." He wrapped his arms around me and put his hand over mine. I blushed as I felt electricity shot through my arm. I had a feeling Moose felt it as well, considering I felt his body flinch. I giggled silently to myself as he began to stutter.

"And then- uh... You uh... Just... Throw it." He said and guided my hand back and then let go, throwing the light across the room. Just how he planned, the light acted as if it was a magnetic and immediately stuck to the long wire.

I starred in surprise, "Wow..." I mumbled.

"Yes! He- Wow! I love this kid!" Jason exclaimed and patted Moose on the back who just smiled.

"They're beautiful," Natalie spoke up and grabbed a red light and threw it.

I giggled, "Neon Flies." I joked.

"Neo-Flies." Jason agreed, "Yeah. I like that."

* * *

"Wow. Check it out..." Everyone mumbled at the table as we passed around the battery connected with tons of Neo-Flies. I was sitting next to Moose when it got passed to me. I smile and examined it and then passed it to Moose. He took it, our hands brushing against each other. We looked up, making eye contact for a quick second but immediately pulled our hands back and looked away, both of us blushing madly.

"Okay! Listen up! The World Jam is just around the corner!" Carlos announced, "To get there, we have to get through the two qualifying rounds which means-" Luke interrupted.

"Which means, we gotta lot of work cut out for us. Moose? Natalie? You guys in?" Luke asked them.

I looked up at Moose, seeing how he was still taller than me even when sitting, hoping he would say yes..

"I mean, I don't know... I have to go to school-" Luke interrupted him.

"So does Kitty Kat! We'll figure out something for both of you! Come on." Luke said.

"Pirates... Pirates... Pirates." Everyone began chanting, "Pirates! Pirates!"

Moose looked down at me and his eyes met mine.

"Please...?" I mouthed to him.

He looked at me and smiled, "I can do one battle guys!" He yelled and everyone cheered.

I smiled and pulled him in for a hug. He laughed and hugged me back, tightly. Everyone _'Oooh'_ed as they watched us. I realized what i just did and tried to pull back, but Moose held on. "Moose..." I whispered. His eyes widened, "Oh! Sorry!" He said and let go while blushing.

"Alright!" Luke smiled and laughed, "Natalie?"

She smirked, "Hail to Pirates!" She announced and stood up while raising her cup in the air.

Everyone cheered, now having two new members added to the family.


	5. So Close

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own anything from "Step Up". Only my OC's.**

* * *

That night after rehearsals, I sat in Luke's room, doing some extra practice of my own but privately. Everyone was probably asleep, which is what I was suppose to be doing right now but wasn't. Luke was upstairs working on his video once again. I was currently practicing my pirouette right now, seeing as every time I try I always end up falling on my butt. While I was practicing, I didn't notice someone watching...

"Okay..." I whispered to my self, ready to try a turn with my back turned to the door. I took a deep breath and pointed my toe while putting my other foot against my leg and spun. I kept spinning and my spins got faster with every move.

I was feeling pretty confident about it until I slipped and fell on the floor. I accidentally hit my head on the Luke's desk next to me and I groaned in pain.

"Okay, that didn't feel good." I moaned while rubbing my head.

I heard laughter from the door and I looked up and surprisingly saw Moose leaning on the door with his arms crossed. He was covering his mouth trying to muffle his laughter, which wasn't working out for him.

I looked up at him from the floor and glared at him while crossing my arms across my chest.

"Haha." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes, "So funny!"

He looked at me and smiled, "Well... It was... Amusing." He joked.

I just rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah." i mumbled and tried to get up. I hissed as I felt pang in my leg and was unable to get up and fell right back on the floor.

"Oh! Let me help you!" Moose said, his smile gone and concern in his voice. He came over and picked me up from the floor and sat me down on the bed. I sighed as I finally got to rest my leg.

"Are you okay?" Moose asked me, worriedly.

I nodded and sighed, "Yeah, it just hurts a little. I'll be fine by tomorrow." I said, "I guess I'm just a little clumsy."

He smirked, "Like how you were when we first met?"

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, "Don't even remind me about that! That was so embarrassing!"

Moose laughed, "No, not really. You were so... clumsy and lost. I thought it was... Really cute..."

"What?" I breathed, not sure I heard him right.

_'Did Moose just say I was cute?' _I thought to myself.

He stuttered and chuckled nervously, "Uhm... Sorry. Was-was that too... Too far? I-I don't know why I said that." He admitted without looking at me.

I smiled, "No." I said and he finally looked up at me, "Honestly... I thought you were cute too..." I admitted.

Moose smirked and looked me in the eyes, "And... What do you think now?"

I noticed him leaning in closer to me and I wasn't really sure what was going to happen next. I found myself moving closer as well. Our faces were only inches away from each other and I was suddenly aware of what was going to happen. But I wasn't sure if I was ready I mean, I barely knew this guy and already we're about to kiss... Plus, he seemed to have no problem ditching me for that Camille girl earlier today. They're probably dating and I'm just in the way.

I cleared my throat nervously and pulled back, just enough to see the disappointed look on Moose's face. I looked down, refusing to meet his eyes as I felt him starring at me.

"You should probably get to your dorm..." I whispered to him.

He nodded, upset and walked out my room, stopping hallway out the door, "Good night, Kat." He said without turning back to look at me, "See you tomorrow..."

Moose closed the door behind him. I groaned once heard his footsteps leave.

_'Maybe if he didn't have a girlfriend...' _I thought to myself, sadly, _'Then maybe, t__hings could be different.'_

* * *

The next day, I walked into the school's library, hoping I could finally get some piece and quiet... Boy, was I wrong. Moose, that girl Camille and 2 other girls were there playing charades in the middle of the room and being pretty loud. I rolled my eyes as I saw her and Moose hug each other and do a victory dance together.

_'I knew they were dating...' _I thought to myself, sadly and walked out of the library. I stood in front of the library entrance and sighed, holding back my tears. I had really liked Moose and I could have sworn he likes me back... I guess I was wrong. Maybe it was only me?

I wiped a tear away as my phone beeped. I looked and saw it was a text from Luke, telling me it's time to gt ready for the first battle. As I was reading the text, someone opened the door, making it bump into me and send all of my books flying to the floor. I groaned and got on the floor to pick my things up.

"Every freakin' day!" I mumbled.

The person laughed, "Yep..." The familiar voice said, handing me one of my books, "Every freakin' day."

I looked up and once again saw Moose. I sighed and took the book from him, "Thanks..." I mumbled, not meeting his eyes. He stuck his hand out for me to take. I ignored it and got up myself.

"Are you okay?" Moose asked me.

I nodded but didn't say a word and walked away from him. He caught up with me, blocking my path.

"Move." I told him, but not with a harsh voice.

He just looked at me and I tried hiding my face from him, "Kitty, were... Were you crying?" He asked me, concerned, "What happened?"

I just looked at him, "Last night. Last night... Almost happened." I told him. He thought for a second but soon knew what I was talking about.

"Kitty, I know. And I'm sorry." He apologized, "I... I was nervous to."

_'Wait, what?'_ I thought to myself,_ 'That's not why you should be sorry.'_

"I... I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was going too fast, huh? I mean, I know we just met and everything... I guess I was just being stupid and couldn't help myself." He chuckled, nervously while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. I shook my head and began to stutter, trying to gather my words.

"Moose, I don't... That... That's not the reason why I was crying," I told him, "You almost kissed me last night... But you have a girlfriend."

He looked at me confused, "What?" He asked, "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Than who were you just hugging in the library?"

He sighed, "That was Camille! She's just my _friend_, that's all." He said. I just looked down, not knowing if I should believe him or not.

"Kitty Kat..." I heard him whisper to me.

I held back a smile and kept my head down. I felt him lift my chin up, forcing me to look at him, "I would never lie to you." He whispered, "Ever."

I looked him and the eyes and saw nothing but honesty and hopefulness. I smiled and nodded, slightly, believing him. He smiled at me and licked his lips.

"Now, do you think we can try that kiss again?" He smirked,"_For real _this time?"

I looked up at him and smiled while nodding. He smirked and leaned down to my level and I tilted my head up. We both leaned in, until our faces were centimeters apart. Moose closed the gap between us, putting his lips against mine. I felt shocks go all throughout my body as the kiss got deeper and we didn't care about the other NYU students walking by us who saw. I wrapped one of my arm around his neck, clutching my books to my chest. Moose put both of his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. We both smiled through the sweet kiss and pulled apart for a second to take a quick breath. We leaned back in for another kiss, just as sweet, passionate and long as the first one. I felt him run his fingers through my hair, curling a strand of it around his finger.

The moment was soon interrupted by my phone going off. Moose groaned in annoyance as we had to stop what we were doing. I looked at him and bit my lip, "Sorry. Just one second." I said, putting a finger up to check the text someone had sent me. It was from Luke telling us to hurry up.

_"Come on, we have to get some practice in before Red Hook! And tell Moose. ~Luke"_ The text read.

I sighed, "We really gotta go." I told Moose, putting my phone away.

"Okay." Moose said and wrapped an arm around me, "But you owe me later." He winked.

I smiled and blushed as we walked away, his arm around me and small smiles unable to leave both of our faces.


	6. Our Situation

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own anything from "Step Up". Only my OC's.**

* * *

"And the winner is... THE PIRATES!"

We all screamed and cheered out of excitement and victory. The Santiago twins both came over to me and kissed me on the cheek. Natalie and I hugged each other and jumped up and down, happily. I then ran to Moose and he picked me up and spun me around. 

"We won!" I said as Moose sat me back on the ground.

He laughed, "I know! I was there!"

We both laughed and pulled each other in for another hug as everyone around us were celebrating, not caring about their volume. We were just happy to be going to the next round.

"Mind if I cut in?" Luke asked, getting between Moose and I.

Moose put his hands up in mock surrender and went away to celebrate with the other pirates. I turned to Luke and he laughed and I playfully shoved his shoulder.

"I can't believe we won!" I exclaimed and hugged my brother.

He chuckled, "Really? Cause I can."

I smiled at him, "You did amazing!"

"Not as amazing as you did, Kitty Kat!" He said and rubbed his fist into my hair and I just laughed.

"Pirates!" Luke yelled, getting everyone's attention, "LEGGO!"

We all yelled and followed Luke out the door and on our way home with our victory win. 

* * *

**Luke's POV**

The next day, I was in the speaker room with Natalie and she was for some reason filming me. I never realized how uncomfortable it was in front of the camera until now, considering I was always behind the camera. Kat and Moose were at NYU right now. I know Kitty has feelings for him, but Moose is a good kid, I mean, I like him. I would actually be excited if they were to date. They'd look good together... Oh, god, I sound like a girl!

"So, Captain Luke." Natalie joked, "Why do you love dance?"

I smiled, "I don't know." I told her, "Dance and music has just... Always been there for me, I guess."

She was quiet for a while, "Is that it?"

We laughed, "What?"

"I know you can do better than that. Come on." She said and started another tape.

I sighed and started my story, "Alright, my parents used to be dancers and they started this place for people like them." I started, "But they didn't just want to be backup dancers. You know, they wanted o do their own thing. Gain their own respect. I thought that was cool and I wanted to carry their tradition in my own way... You know, for them. But Kat, she actually loves dance. Not just because our parents do. She wants to make a living out of it. Go places. Be somebody..." I sighed , "If only she could get out of that shell of hers." I explained.

"So what do your parents think of you two turning this place into a mad house?"

I was quiet for a while and then sighed.

"They never got to see it."

Natalie looked up from the camera and at me, knowing what I meant. She cut the tape and turned the camera off.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

I shook my head, "It... It's okay."

"Is that why you're so into keeping this place?" She asked, "Carrying on what your parents wanted?"

"Family is family." I said, "That vault used to be their life and now it's mine."

She smiled, "It's amazing what we do for family sometimes." She said and I had to ask her about he parents, which she explained to me what they were like. Apparently they got a divorce and her and her brother were always having to choose between the two.

"Where's your brother now?" I asked her out of curiosity.

She nodded, "We're still close... He pretty much raised me. I owe him every thing."

I smiled, "That's basically me and Kat." I said, "After our parents I kind of became kind of like the father figure. I mean, for gods sake! I still give her a freakin' bed time!" I exclaimed and we both laughed.

"I mean, I feel like she's so... covered and restricts herself. I mean, before Moose came, she wouldn't even say a word. Sure, maybe two or three words a day but that's it. I was the only one she would really communicate with. She's still shy around the crew and she's known them for I don't even know how long anymore! I feel like, with him here she can kind of get out of that shell of hers and open up and be the person she wants to be. She just... Needs that guidance, that push... And Moose can give it to her." I admitted, "I think it's nice to have him around. Not just for Kitty but for everyone."

Natalie smiled, "Well... After all of that talk about Moose and your sister, might as well start planning their wedding right now!"

I looked at her and we both laughed. 

* * *

**Kat's POV**

I was walking around the school, so happily while at the same time trying to read my favorite book, "_The Perks of Being a Wallflower". _The smile didn't leave my face as I read and walked at the same time.First, I kiss Moose and then we win the first battle of World Jam! I mean, everything in my life is going so right, what could go wrong?!

I looked up for half a second, and my smile immediately faded.

_'I guess that's what could go wrong...' _I thought as I saw Moose talking to that girl, Camille, again. I stayed quiet as I pretended to read my book while secretly listening on their conversation and watching their actions.

"What about Moose?" I heard Moose ask her, although I didn't know what they were talking about.

She shook her head, "You haven't exactly been round lately... I couldn't wait forever." She sighed, "You'd rather spend time... Making out with that other girl than hanging out with your best friend."

_'Was she talking about me?' _I thought to myself.

"Who, Kat?"

Camille shrugged, "I guess. I saw you two yesterday outside the library and-"

Moose interrupted, "We-We're just friends! Just friends! Nothing else! I promise! That kiss was a one time thing! Please, Camille. I barely know her! She barely means anything to me!"

At that, I felt my heart break.

I bit my lip and silently sniffled as I starred at the back of Moose's head, in disbelief.

_'I barely mean anything to him?'_ I repeated his hurtful words in my head.

"Please Camille!" Moose continued, "Look! I'm here now!"

I could practically hear her smile, "Are you asking me to the dance?"

_'What dance?'_ I thought sadly,_ 'Moose didn't ask me to the dance...'_

"Chameleon. You know I was born to be the Ashley to your Mary-Kate."

"Okay! Fine, I'll cancel with Christian." She said.

"Yes!"

She laughed, "I'll see you later."

"See you later!" He agreed and walked away towards my direction.

I sniffled and put my book down, revealing I was here. Moose immediately looked at me and his smile faltered. I starred at him and crossed my arms over my chest, a single tear rolling down my face.

"How much did you hear?" Moose asked me, knowing what had happened wouldn't make me happy.

I shrugged, "Only all of it..." I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me.

He sighed and walked closer to me, "Kitty Kat-"

I moved back, "Don't!... Touch me!"

"Please, I-I didn't mean what I said. It's just... Camille and she-she thought there was something going one between us and..." He trailed off, obviously know this was getting him no where, "Look, Kat, I really do like you-" I interrupted.

"But you _love _her." I said, "You love her Moose, I can tell."

He looked at me, "No. I-I told you she's just a friend. That's it."

"You didn't ask _me _to the dance, Moose."

"I just now found out about it I swear!"

"But still... You asked _her_. Not _me_." I pointed out, "You said you wanted to go with _her_! And not _me_! The girl who you _barely know _and _barely means _anything to you! _You _said _that _about _me_."

He looked at me, sadness showing in his eyes, "Kitty Kat-"

"I thought you wouldn't ever lie to me, Moose?"

"Kitty... I-I'm not! Please, I-I was just-"

"Look!" I interrupted him, "I- I gotta go. I-I can't be here right now." I said and left.

"Can I- Can I call you later-"

I turned around and walked backwards while talking to him, "Not today... Moose. Just... Just not today." I said and turned back around, walking away from him.

"Al-Alright! Uhm, I'll text you then. I'll... I'll just... Text you." I heard him call to me.

I just sighed and continued walking without looking back.

I made it to the front of the school and walked out the front door and sat on one of the benches. I wrapped my arms around myself, while rocking back and forth in my seat and let the tears fall freely. I stayed like that for a few minutes, even after I heard the bell ring, indicating it was time for my next class to start, which was dance.

"Screw it." I mumbled, not in the mood to even dance right now.

I decided I needed someone to talk to, and I knew who. I took out my phone and dialed Luke's number.

_"Hello?"_

I cried hysterically into the phone, "I want to go home!"

_"Kitty?! What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?"_ My brother panicked.

I shook my head, "Can I just come home now...? Please? I-I can't be at school today. I need you, Luke!" I cried.

_"Okay, come on home and we'll talk about whatever you need to talk about." _He said, concern in his voice.

I sighed, the tears still falling down, "Thank you." I mumbled and then hung up.

* * *

I silently cried on my brother's shoulder as we sat in his computer room, watching his videos.  
Luke paused the video of Natalie and looked at me.

"Okay, you can't cry all day and you have to go to school at some point." Luke said, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong now?"

I shook my head, "No, not right now." I sniffled, "I-I just want to stay away from Moose for a while. That's all." I said, quietly.

"Why would you want to do that? I thought you guys were getting along-" I stopped him mid sentence.

"I just need my space from him."

Luke sighed but nodded, not pushing the subject. "So... I don't think I'll be able to dance with him during the next competition."

"What?" Luke exclaimed, "No, Kat! You have to dance at that competition."

"Why?" I asked.

"We won't be able to win without you!"

I sighed, "Look, I know it's important and everything but do we really need to win that money? I mean, what would we even do with it? I know it's not like we're going to move to a better house or anything!" I said, "I love where we live and I love how we all live here together! And I know you do too. So why is it so important for you that we win that money?"

Luke sighed and rubbed his face out of frustration, " I was hoping I wouldn't have to let you in on this but... We're _way_ behind on our bills, Kat." Luke said.

I looked at him, "How far behind, Luke?"

"... About 6 months."

I looked at him as if he were crazy, "Luke!"

"I'm sorry! We... We just haven't had the money to pay for them, that's all."

"You could have talked to me about it." I told him, "I could have gotten a job and helped pay. Why do you always leave me out of these things? If you hadn't have we wouldn't be in this mess."

He sighed, "I just want you to live life, Kat. You're in college now and you barely have time for that between the rehearsals and competition. The last thing you need is to be worrying about our money problems."

I just shook my head, "But... I don't want to loose our house, Luke." I said and hugged my brother's waist "Where would we go?"

Luke sighed and hugged me back, "I don't know, Kitty. I don't know."

Just then Luke's phone rang and he picked it up, "Moose!" He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and immediately looked down, barely paying attention to the conversation.

"...Listen we need you." Luke said into the phone, "Do whatever you can to make it work."

He got quiet for a while, "Yeah. She's right here." Luke said and looked at me and then got quiet again. I shook my head vigorously, letting him know I really didn't want to talk to Moose right now.

"Uhm... No, you-you can't talk to her." Luke said and shrugged at me, not knowing what else to say.

"She's uh... She's sick!"

I looked at Luke like he was crazy as he handed me the phone and I pushed it back and we went on like that for a while. He handed the phone to me again and I rolled my eyes while faking a loud cough into the phone. Luke held back a laugh and put hos ear to his phone once again.

"Hear that?" He said and then got quiet once more as he listened to Moose's response.

"Yeah, she _was_ faking it." Luke admitted and listened once more.

"... Alright, man. Later. And you better be at that competition." Luke said and hung up the phone.

I glared at him once he put the phone down. He looked at me and laughed, "What? It's not my fault you don't have a convincing cough!" He said, putting his hands up. I just rolled my eyes and laughed with him.

I guess I won't be able to avoid Moose tomorrow...


	7. My Solution

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything from "Step Up". Only my OC's.**

* * *

The next day we were at Gwai, ready to finish this battle... But Moose was nowhere to be found!

"Where's Moose?" The Santiago Twins asked me and I shrugged, concerned...

I mean, concerned for the battle...

Not for Moose, of course.

"Where's Moose?" I asked Luke, curiously.

We need everyone to be here right now and him skipping the competition isn't helping anything.

He groaned, "Ugh! He's probably taking that stupid test! He should be here!"

I sighed, "Oh my god!" I exclaimed, how were we suppose to do this without him?

Moose finally showed up but ruined the floor by running into the lever and water flooded the place. We didn't care tho. Our routine looked so much cooler with it...

"The winners advancing to the World Jam is... THE PIRATES!"

We all cheered in excitement as we were now advancing in the Final World Jam contest! We were gonna save our house! The Santiago Twins, as always, kissed me on the cheek simultaneously. Natalie and I hugged each other and smiled.

"You did amazing!" She complimented me.

I smiled, "You did too!"

She laughed, "My hair's all wet!"

I laughed, "Oh my god! I'm soaked!" I exclaimed and we laughed.

"Kitty!" Luke said and hugged me.

I laughed, "We won!"

"Yeah,we did!" He exclaimed and put me down, "Thanks for coming."

I smirked, "I had no choice."

He chuckled, "But still."

I giggled and Luke smirked at me, "Pirates!" He announced, getting their attention, "Leggo!" He yelled and we all cheered, following him back home.

* * *

"Hit me with your best shot!" The Tics sang to the karaoke music, "Why don't you hit me with your best shot!" I laughed as I watched all the guys do karaoke in front of the screen.

Moose smirked at me and came over with his toy guitar, pretending to play it.

I looked at him, no emotion on my face.

He sighed, "Come on, Kitty!" He exclaimed, "You can't stay mad at me forever. Please, just have fun with me for like... 50 seconds and then you can go back to hating me." He practically begged me, "Please." He whispered with puppy dog eyes and a poutty lip.

I looked at him and sighed, "This doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you." I told him.

He nodded, understanding.

I looked around and smirked while stealing Moose's guitar from him and began to play, "Hit me with your best shot!" I sang with the music. Moose smiled at me and sang along, "Why don't you hit me with your best shot!" He sang, completely off key.

"FIRE AWAY!" Everyone sang, but it sounded terrible.

"Hold up!" Luke said from his seat, "Cut the music! You guys need to see this."

We all walked over and looked on Luke's laptop. For some reason there was a video of our rehearsal footage online!

"Who would do that?" Moose asked, angrily.

"Julian and the Samurai." Luke answered.

"How could they get it?"

"Does everyone have their DVDs?"

We all looked around and everyone nodded their heads yes... Except Natalie... She just shrugged, sheepishly once she caught my eyes. I looked at her, suspiciously.

"We have to figure this thing out." Luke said.

I knew it would e Julian. Of course, it's always him! Why can'y he just be fair and accept he won't always win! He has to cheat like this?! I couldn't take this from him anymore. This is the last straw. We really need this money and hes just ruining our chances. I felt rage build up within me and I looked around and then just stormed off. I went upstairs and was about to leave out the door, when someone stopped me.

"Kat, where are you going?" Moose asked me, blocking the door.

"Out."

He was taken back by my harsh tone, "But why? I mean, we're all still-"

I interrupted him, "Moose, just please get out of my way. I need to take care of something." I said and he was hesitant but eventually moved.

"Wait! Kitty Kat!" Moose called to me just as I opened the front door, "What's wrong? Is it about the video? We're gonna find a way to fix this, I promise."

I just looked at the ground, "It's not just that, Moose. But just do me a favor?"

He nodded, "Anything."

"... Could you not talk to me for a while?"

He stayed quiet for a few seconds, "But... I-I thought we were... Good, ya know?"

I shook my head, "No. We're not." I then looked him in the eyes.

"Your 50 seconds are up." I told him without any emotion and walked out the door without another word.  


* * *

  
_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

I stood on the porch, waiting for someone to hurry up and answer the door. Finally, the door opened, revealing the person I wanted to see.

"May I help you, beautiful?" Julian flirted with a smirk.

I glared at him, "Shut up, Julian. I don't have time for your games." I said and moved passed him, walking into his house.

"Uhm... Come in?" He said, confused and closed the front door.

I looked around the large, luxury house and rolled my eyes and then turned back to Julian.

"You're a real ass hole, you know that?" I said, glaring at him.

"Woah!" Julian said, putting a hand to his heart, "What happened to the quiet, shy, clumsy... _Cute _girl I use to know?" He said, cupping my chin with his hand.

I just pushed him away, disgusted.

Let me get this straight, I have never and will never be friends with Julian. We just know each other considering we're both in dance groups in the same area. We've never talked directly. This is the first conversation we've had without my brother with me. If I wasn't so pissed, I'd be somewhat scared or nervous right now.

"You know, Julian, " I started, "You can mess with _me_ but when you start messing with _my family _and try to _sabotage _us..._That's _what really pisses me off!" I snapped at him.

He just smirked at me, "Does your brother know his _sweet, innocent_ little sister uses this kind of profanity?"

I ignored him, "You know what you did!" I yelled, "You stole our tape and put the rehearsal footage online for everyone to see!" I exclaimed.

He just smiled, "Doll face, I can say, with 100% honesty, that I did not steal anything." He said.

I looked at for a second, for some reason, he seemed to be telling the truth. But I still wasn't sure if I could believe him or not. I mean, he's Julian. He's not exactly a guy that you can trust.

"... You're lying." I said, not looking him in the eyes.

He shook his head, "Nope." He said.

"Then... How did you get the video?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I have my sources. But I _did _put it up on the website." He said and got close to my ear and I could feel his hot breath on my face, "But if you'd like... I could take it down." He offered me and began walking slow circles around me.

I looked at him, our faces inches away from each other, "What's the catch?" I asked him, knowing with Julian there's _always _a catch.

He smirked and licked his lips.

_"Sleep with me..."_ He whispered.

**...**

...

... 

It was quiet for a moment as I tried to processed what he was saying.

_'Wait... What?' _I thought to myself.

"What?" I asked him.

He just smirked, "Surely you'd want that video down... But I also know more than you think."

"Like what?"

"Like how you're going to loose your house!" He said and clicked his tongue multiple time, "Tsk, tsk, tsk! Next time, you might want to remind your brother to pay those bills."

I looked at him, confused, "So... You're saying... If we... _you know_... Then... You'll take the video down? _And _give me the money I need to pay for the house?" I asked.

He smiled, "That's what I'm saying."

I looked at him and smiled and ran a hand through his hair, "You know what, Julian...?" I whispered to him, seductively.

He smirked, "What... _Kitty_?" He purred my name.

My smirk immediately faltered, "You're sick!" I yelled and pushed him, roughly by his chest.

He grabbed hold of my wrist and chuckled. I tried my best to break free but he was so much stronger than me.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

He just smiled, "You know, Kitty... I would have thought that you cared about your brother... Your family... I guess I was wrong."

"I do care-"

"Then you would do anything you need to in order to help them!" He yelled, frightening me.

It got quiet once again as I stood there, starring at the floor, not bothering to say anything.

"Wouldn't you?" Julian asked me, already knowing the answer.

I looked at him and then back down and nodded silently. He smirked at me, "You want that video down?"

I nodded.

"And the money?"

I nodded once more.

"Then what's stopping you?" He asked, "Honestly, the first time I saw you, I thought you were sexy. I knew that I wanted to get you in my bed." He told me.

I looked at him disgusted, "Julian!" I exclaimed, "You're like 23 years old dude! Come on!" I said and made my way towards the door. He blocked my path.

"And you're like 18!" He pointed out, "It's not like it's illegal."

I scoffed and just looked down, not responding.

"Come on, Kitty, " He said, lifting my head up by my chin.

"Don't you wanna save your house? I mean, there's not much you can do. Poor, little Kat. Shy, quiet, no one expects much out of her." He said, looking into my eyes, "But, imagine coming home to Luke with that $100,000. You'll save your house._You _will. Don't you wanna get _recognized _for something and not be in the shadows of your brother for once?"

I starred at him, not sure what to say. I didn't know what was there for me to say. He was right. I wanted that. I wanted that badly. I never really thought about it but I guess I kind of was in Luke's shadow. If I wasn't around him, nobody would even bother to look at me. I have friends because of _him_.

Luke was always there to help me and now it's time for me to help him.

I looked up and met Julian's eyes and nodded, yes.

He smirked at me, "I knew you'd see it my way." He said and wrapped and arm around me..

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Let's take this upstairs..."


	8. Secrets

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own anything from "Step Up". Only my OC's.**

* * *

I sighed as I felt the sunlight shine through the curtains the morning. I moaned and rolled over in the unfamiliar bed I was laying in. I felt my head rested on a hard surface and I looked up and saw Julian's face. I then looked around the strange room I was in. It wasn't mine...

I quietly gasped to myself as I remembered everything that happened last night. From me yelling at Julian all the way to my mistake... I knew I had a constant reminder of it due to the major pain I was currently going through "_Downstairs"_.

I didn't like it at all!

I always thought your first time was suppose to be... _Special_.

I felt the tears threatening to come and I couldn't even lay here anymore. I stood up and was about to leave. I stopped once I realized my body wasn't covered at all.

The tears finally came and I didn't dare stop them. I let them fall freely and silently whined to myself. I sat at the edge of the bed and wrapped the blanket around me, leaving Julian with the thin sheets. I made sure to cover every inch of my body with the warm blanket as I rocked myself back and fourth.

I feel so... So...

_Dirty_.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind and I jumped.

The person chuckled, "Good morning." Julian whispered in my ear. I felt him kiss my cheek and go down to my neck. I immediately stopped him by pushing him away from me slightly. He stared at me in shock as I looked back at him with a blank face and held the blanket tighter to myself.

"Really?" He said and smirked at me, "You couldn't get enough of this last night..." He tried to kiss me but I pushed him away.

"What's your problem?!" He exclaimed, "The way you're acting right now I got half a mind to not pay you!"

I just looked at him but didn't say anything. I looked back down and bit my lip, hiding my tears from him.

"Hey..." He said in a softer voice towards me, "Hey, are you- are you seriously crying?"

I just sniffled in response but refused to speak or look up at him at all.

I heard Julian sigh, "Look, I can't deal when girls cry! Just-just stop all of... _That _and I'll get you the money." He said, getting up.

He soon came back and sat next to me and handed me a large roll of cash.

"It's all there, if you want to check it you can. But I promise I didn't rip you off or anything." He old me and we sat in silence for a while as I examined the money.

I knew I didn't have to check it to see if it was the real money or just a trick. Julian might be a real jerk but one thing I know about him is that he surprisingly keeps his promises.

I bit my lip, "Thank you." I whispered.

He looked at me and smiled the smallest of smiles, "You're welcome." Julian said and, no matter how much I hated it, I allowed him to peck me on the lips. He stood up and began to put on his boxers and jeans, "I'm gonna go downstairs and eat. You can eat with me or starve. I really don't care, but when you do go downstairs just... Don't be _crying_." He told me and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I just sat there on the bed, my thoughts blank. I felt the warm tears run down my face and I slowly wiped them from my face. I reluctantly stood up and put on my clothes I had on from yesterday which were on the floor. Once I was dressed I put the money in my pocket so I wouldn't loose it and slowly opened the door and it took me some time to find the bathroom but I eventually did- it's such a big house.

I walked into the admittedly beautiful bathroom an stared at the reflection looking back at me in the mirror. I resisted the urge to cry again as I knew my tears would do no good.

Crying won't solve my problems.

Crying won't reverse what I did.

Crying won't do anything but prove I let my mistakes get the best of me and my emotions.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I heard my stomach growling and knew I was starving. The smell of bacon and pancakes hit my nose and I bit my lip, craving the taste. I went to investigate what smelled so delicious.

The scent led me downstairs in he kitchen, only to find Julian surprisingly making breakfast... Which smelled really good.

Julian must have heard me walk in the room and looked up at me from flipping pancakes on the stove and smirked.

"I knew you were hungry, beautiful." He said and winked at me.

I just nodded in response.

"Still not talking to me?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Well... If you're not going to talk to me, at least eat something." He said and sat two plates full of waffles, bacon and eggs on the dinning table in front of two seats.

Julian looked at me and stood in front of one of the seats, "Well, sit down."

I didn't say anything but sat down in the seat and he pushed in my chair for me.

_'Why is he being so... Gentleman like?' _I asked myself.

Julian took the seat across from me and smiled, "Are you going to eat or did I slave over a hot stove for nothing?"

I gave him a look and took a small bit out of a strip of bacon and then sat it back down while crossing my arms. Julian chuckled and shook his head at my behavior.

"Okay... I guess that counts as eating." He chuckled.

I was quiet for a second and then said quietly, "Why are you doing this?"

He looked at me and took a bite of his eggs, "Because I'm hungry."

I glared at him, seeing as he was trying to make a joke out of this, "You know what I mean." I snapped.

"What? I can't just be a nice guy and make you breakfast?"

I shook my head, "No." I answered.

"Why not?"

I just shrugged, "Because you're Julian. And the Julian I know isn't a nice guy."

Julian looked down and stayed quiet for a while. He then looked up at me, "Well maybe I like to give the girls I sleep with a nice breakfast in the morning. Ever think of that?" He snapped.

I slightly flinched at his tone of voice, but looked down, not replying. I nodded to him and began to eat my food slowly.

I heard him sighed, "Kitty... Kitty, look at me." He commanded.

I slowly looked up at him, expectantly.

"Tonight, I'm throwing a party for my sister. You should come." He suggested, but I knew he was _telling _me to come instead of offering me.

"Here." He said and reached across the table, handing me my phone. "I put my number in there and the address to the something nice." He said and looked back up at me, "You got a lot of text and missed calls from your brother and the Pirates. They're really worried about you."

I gave him a look and snatched my phone away. He smirked while putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"I didn't know you had a sister." I said suddenly.

This is news to me. I wonder if I knew her.

He chuckled, "_Now _you talk." He said, eating more of his food.

I ignored his statement, "What's her name?" I asked him, curiously while picking at my food.

He looked at me but barely said anything, "Well, uh-"

"JULIAN!" A familiar voice called his name as the front door was heard opening and slamming it shut.

Julian and I both stood up, "Who is that?" I asked.

"My sister." He mumbled, "Look, just- just go in the living room-"

"What? Why?"

"Do what I said! Just- Just go!" He said and pushed me out the kitchen as he heard her footsteps, "Go! Go!" He said and pushed me into the living room and sat me on the couch. "Stay here." He commanded me and walked out.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs and arms while letting out a long huff. I looked around, angrily and wasn't sure what to do. Right now I just wanted to get up and leave.

Just then, their voices got so loud I could hear their whole conversation as it interrupted my thoughts.

"Don't!" I head the female voice yell, "I went in there for you, Julian! I can't't believe you stole that tape and put it online!"

_'Wait... What?' _I thought to myself, confused,_ 'That's exactly what happened to The Pirates... And that sounded __just __like Natalie...' _I slowly crept my way to the kitchen and peaked my head out from the corner.

I saw Julian and Natalie.

_'Wait... So that means... Natalie's his sister?!'_ I yelled in my mind,_'She's been lying to us this whole time?! Oh my god!'_ I thought frantically, I knew the first thing I needed to do was tell Luke.

I decided I should just about to sneak out the back when something Julian said caught my attention.

"Luke was jealous!" Julian yelled at Natalie, "He wanted to be the leader so he kicked me out! He used me and he kicked me out!"

_'That wasn't true.' _I thought to myself, _'And he knows it.'_

Natalie looked at him, on the verge of tears, "I don't like being lied to." She said.

I couldn't take this anymore.

I shook my head and walked out, "And neither does Luke." I said, letting them know I was here.

They both turned to me and Julian glared, "Kat!" He hissed, "I told you to stay put!"

Natalie looked at me, "Kat... What-what are you doing here?" She asked me. When I got to nervous to answer she turned to Julian, "What is she doing here?"

Julian immediately shut his mouth, not knowing what to say or how to explain any of this to his sister.

Natalie's eyes widened, "Julian! What did you do to her?!"

Julian looked at me for a second and then starred back at Natalie, his eyes telling her all she wanted and needed to know.

Natalie gasped out of disgust as she finally put the pieces together, "YOU'RE SICK!" She yelled and walked past Julian, making sure to bump into his shoulder.

"Natalie! Wait-" She interrupted him.

"Wait for what Julian?!" She exclaimed, "You- you did the worst thing you could ever do!... And to _Luke's little sister_?" She said, whispering the last words.

Julian just looked down and I bit my lip, nervously, secretly praying she wouldn't tell Luke.

"Kitty." Natalie called me and I slowly looked up at her, "Did you... Did you even want to?" She asked me, sadness showing in her eyes.

I starred at her for a while before shaking my head, no.

"JULIAN! You _rapped _her?!" Natalie yelled, her voice echoing through the whole house.

Julian shook his head vigorously, "It wasn't really rape! I paid her-"

"You paid her?!"

"She wanted to do it! She wanted to save her house!" He explained.

Natalie shook her head in disgust, "No, Julian. You used her and you took advantage of her!" she spat, "And you said _Luke_took advantage of _you_! Wait until he find out what you did to his _sister_!"

"You can't tell him-"

"I can and I will!"

Julian shook his head, "You know what, fine! Tell Luke! I don't care!" Julian said and grabbed me by the arm, pushing me towards Natalie who caught me in her arms.

"While you're at it, why don't you tell him about how you've been lying to him this whole time!" He said and thought for a while, "You know what! You _should _come clean! That might be just what I need to throw his game off of World Jam! Thanks_sis_! You really helped!" He snapped.

Natalie just shook her head, "You will not put them out on the streets because of some _stupid _rivalry." She said, "I will not be apart of it. And neither will Kat." She said.

Julian gave me one last look before Natalie grabbed my hand and led me out the front door, slamming it behind us. She let out a frustrated sigh and wiped away her remaining tears.

"Come on, Kitty." She said to me while fixing herself, "I'm taking you home to Luke."

I shook my head"No!" I practically yelled, afraid.

I knew she was going to make me tell...

Natalie looked at me, "You have to go. Luke was worried about you all last night! Everyone was! Even me!" She informed me and then sighed, "You have to tell him."

I looked at her and froze at her statement. So she wants me to tell Luke my secret but... She won't tell him hers? There's is no way I can tell Luke and there is no way I'm going to. I guess Natalie's not either.

I gave her a look and shook my head, "I'll tell Luke... Just as soon as you tell him you're little secret." I snapped.

I turned around and then ran. I just... Ran. I could hear Natalie calling my name but ignored her. I ran all the way ad didn't stop until I got there.

Back to my brother.

Back to my family.

Back to my _home_.


	9. The Party

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own anything from "Step Up". Only my OC's.**

* * *

"LUKE?!" I yelled as I made it to the house.

"Kat?" I heard multiple voices call my name. I looked around and saw the Pirates crowding around me, all smiling out of relief.

"Kitty!" The Santiago twins exclaimed and hugged me, both kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled at them but my smile immediately faltered as everyone frowned at me.

"Where were you?" The ticks asked me.

"Luke was looking for you everywhere last night." Jacob said, his arms crossed.

"We were so worried!" Anala exclaimed, hugging me, "Everyone was! We tried calling you and texting-"

"The next time you wanna pull some _crap _like that again, you might wanna think about what' going on back here! We got World Jam coming up! Don't forget that!" Carlos snapped at me and I turned to him, shocked and frightened. Jacob wrapped his arm around me and Carlos glared at me before walking away and then just left. He just left the house entirely.

"Carlos is right, kitty." Jacob said, "But what he means is, don't you _ever_ scare us like that again!" He exclaimed and hugged me tightly.

Everyone got in for a group hug and I just stood there, upset with myself.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, not being able to stop my quietness from overtaking me once more.

"Uhm... Can- can I just talk to Luke?"

"He's in the practice room with Moose." Anala told me.

Jacob nodded, "But he really needs some time to cool down right now. He just talked to the man at the mortgage company. Apparently they are taking the house if we don't come up for the money soon..." Jacob said, upset, "They might even take it today."

I looked at them and shook my head, "No! No they can't! But... You guys!" I exclaimed, pulling the money I got from Julian out of my pocket, "I- I got the money! See! It's all here!" I said and they gasped.

"Oh my god!" Anala exclaimed, looking at all the cash.

Jacob took the money and began to count it. But I knew it was all there. Even if it was from Julian.

"Senorita! You are amazing!" The Santiago twins exclaimed and kissed me on the cheeks, happily.

"Yep." Jacob said, handing the money back to me, "It's all here. Every dollar. Good job, Kitty. Now go tell Luke before we loose the house." He smiled at me.

I smiled and nodded and went to tell Luke.

"Wait... She actually talked! And had conversation." I heard Anala whisper but I just smiled to myself and continued to tell Luke the amazing news.

I found him indeed in the practice room, sitting on the floor next to Moose. I took a deep breath and clutched the money in my hands and walked over to them.

"Luke..." I said, quietly.

They both looked up at me and their eyes widened.

"Kitty Kat!" They exclaimed.

Moose stood up first, his arms out for a hug but I ignored his and only hugged Luke. Moose chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, seeing I was still mad at him.

"Luke! They can't take the house!" I told him.

He sighed, "But... I talked to them today and if we don't come up with that money-"

"But, Luke!" I said, pulling back from the hug, "I have the money!" I said, showing him the wad of cash.

He starred at me and took it from my hands, counting it.

"It's all there. We can pay them! We won't have to loose our house!" I told him, happily.

Luke smiled, "Kitty Kat... I-I can't even believe this! This is- Oh my god! Thank you!" He said and hugged me one more time tightly.

"How did you even get all this money?!" Moose exclaimed, surprised as he looked at the money.

I refused to look a him and just twiddled my hair around, "I-I've been saving up." I lied.

Luke chuckled, "I don't care how you got it! But you did and now you saved our house, Kitty!" He exclaimed and tightened our embrace, "You're the best sister ever." He whispered in my hair.

_'That's what you think...'_ I thought to myself, the guilt finally getting to me.

"Yep..." I sighed, "Best sister ever." I repeated is words, making myself feel worse about the situation my brother was oblivious to.

"I think someone would like to talk to you..." Luke whispered in my ear, pulling back from our long hug.

I pulled back to and saw Moose scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Kitty..." He sighed and I just crossed my arms, "I'm... I'm so sorry! I know that you're still mad at me and you're probably well... you're never going to speak to me again but I just want you to know that... What happened with Camille... It's just she's been my best friend since like ever, you know? And I didn't wanna hurt her feelings when I told her... When I told her... Uh..." He trailed off, trying to find the words to say.

I finally looked at him and shook my head, waiting for him to finish, "Tell her what, Moose?" I asked him.

"Tell her that... I've fallen out of love with her and I've fallen _in _love with someone else." He said.

I starred at him and he starred back at me. It was quiet between us as I tried to understand what he was saying.

_'Wait... Was he saying...?'_

"I love you, Kat." Moose admitted, "I've loved you since I first-"

I cut him off by running into his arms and kissing him, so passionately. I felt Moose smile through our kiss and I did as well. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso. We pulled back for a second and smiled, taking in breath and then leaned back in for another magical kiss. His kisses make me feel like I'm on cloud make me feel like electricity just shot through my body. They make me feel as if fireworks are shooting everywhere.

We pulled back again and smiled at each other.  
I looked into his brown eyes and he looked back into mine, neither of us planning to look away.

"I love you, too." I told him, truthfully.

It was true. I did. I've never loved anybody before and nobody's ever loved me the way Moose has. I'm just glad he feels the same feelings that I feel for him.

He smiled at me, "Be mine?"

I froze at those two words. I wasn't sure what to say. I knew I wanted to say yes but... I was kind of in shock right now. It took me a while but I nodded vigorously and Moose smiled, the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face.

"YES!" He exclaimed and spun me around.

I giggled as he sat me back on the ground.

Moose smiled at me, "I'm so happy we're talking again- no, wait. I'm so happy we're together." He said and pecked me on the lips.

I smiled, "I am too."

"Can I come out now?!" Luke's voice called from behind us.

Moose and I turned our heads and saw Luke coming back out from behind a corner with his hand covering his eyes. Moose and I laughed and shook our heads.

"Yeah, we made up." Moose said and Luke sighed in relief.

"Thank god!" Luke exclaimed, taking his hand off his face and we laughed.

Luke smiled, "We should celebrate you guys being together," he said and winked at us, "And Kat saving our house!" Moose said, holding the money up, "How would you like to go to a party tonight, Kitty?" He asked me.

That triggered something in my mind and I mentally slapped myself. _'Oh, crap!'_ I thought, _'Julian told me I had to go to Natalie's party! But... I can't tell Luke or Moose I'm going...'_ I reminded myself.

Moose wrapped his arm around me and smiled, interrupting my thoughts which I didn't mind.

I smiled back at him, "Uhm, sorry. I'd love to but I-I can't." I admitted.

"Why not?" Moose asked me, his smile fading away.

I looked between the two boys, "Uhm..." I thought of a lie really quick, "E-Extra practice. I need to work on my dancing." I told them.

Luke sighed, "Well, I know I can't stop you from dancing." He said, allowing me to pass on tonight.

I smiled at him, but secretly dying inside.

_'2 lies in less than an hour. Wow, Kat,'_ I thought to myself, disappointingly, _'That's a new record.'_

* * *

"Name?" The man working at the door asked me.

"Katherine Katcher."

He looked at his clip board and smiled at me, "Welcome to the party, Miss Katcher." He said, allowing me in.

I smiled back, "Thank you." I said and made my way in.

I walked in and immediately saw a whole crowd of people here.

I bit my lip, nervously, seeing as tho I was kind of a loner here and felt as if I wasn't as glamorous as the other girls here. I began to just walk around and, surprisingly, got polite smiles from people. A few of the girls and ladies even came up to me and said they had liked anything of my attire: My shoes, dress, mask or my hair. That kind of boosted my confidence a bit.

I was finally tired of walking around in these heels and went to just stand next to the table with the food and drinks.

I didn't care if I looked fat or ridiculous standing here, holding my shoes. Mainly because 1. I didn't know any of these people and won't ever see them again and 2. My feet really hurt and I hate heels!

I looked down and got myself a small cup of punch. As I was sipping it, I heard someone call my name. I looked behind me and saw a pretty girl in a mask. She seemed familiar.

"Kat, I need to talk to you." The girl said and I just looked at her, confused as to who she was and why she needed to talk to me.

She then realized why I was looking at her funny and put her mask up. It was only Natalie.

"Oh! Hi, Natalie." I said, "Uhm... Happy birthday. Sorry I didn't get you a present or anything." I told her.

She smiled at me, "Kitty, it's okay!" She said and hugged me, "I'm just glad you came and you're not mad at me. I promise I won't tell Luke." She whispered the last part in my ear. She pulled back and smiled at me, reassuringly.

I smiled, "Thank you so much Natalie! And I promise I won't tell Luke about you either. I get it. You guys are family and I know you're not really like that." I told her.

She smiled at me, "Thank you." She said and I smiled back.

"So... How did you know it was me?" I asked, curiously.

She chuckled, "You're the only girl I know or who is here period with red hair like that." She pointed out, "You kind of stick out." She said and I blushed, "You look great, Kat."

"Thank you. You look so beautiful tonight, Natalie." I told her.

She smiled, "Thank you. So uhm...Why did you take your shoes off?" She giggled.

I looked down at my bare feet and laughed, "Honestly... I hate heels! This is the first time I've ever worn them and my feet are_killing _me!" I exclaimed.

She giggled, "Tell me about it!" She groaned.

"Am I interrupting?" Julian said, coming over.

Even in the mask I knew it was him.

Natalie shook her head, "We were just talking."

Julian nodded and looked at me, "So you did come."

"Like I had a choice."

He smirked, "True. So uhm you look..." He cleared his throat, "You look beautiful, Kat." He said.

I smiled, "Thank you, Julian." I said and he smirked at me.

_"And now, the Broken Tango! Take it away!"_ The lady on the speakers announced the next spotlight dance.

A guy in a suit came over and offered Natalie to dance. Once they left to the dance floor I stood there awkwardly with Julian.

"Would you... Would you like to dance?" He asked me over the loud music starting.

I smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back and took my hand and I quickly put my shoes back on my feet. We made our way to the dance floor as the began to play _"Bust Your Windows" _by Jazmine Sullivan.

Julian was actually an amazing dancer and a fantastic partner... I was surprised with how well we danced together.

During the part where we all switches partners, I ended up in the arms of a guy who looked just like Moose.

"Moose?" I whispered to him, confused.

"Kitty?" He whispered back, confused, surprised and happiness showing in his eyes.

I smiled at him and we finished the dance together. He was an amazing dancer as well- definitely better than Julian. And we seemed to be perfect partners together. It was as if...

We were meant to dance together.

At the end, Moose dipped me and I posed perfectly in his arms, leaning all the way back. We heard the crowd cheer and clap at everyone's dancing. I slowly came back up, coming face to face with Moose.

"Oh my god." I said to him, out of breath and laughing, "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled, "I think the question is what are _you _doing here?" He asked, "I thought you were practicing your dancing tonight." He said.

I looked at him and bit my lip while looking around, "Come on, let's talk someplace else." I said and led him away from the party and upstairs. I stopped him at one of the pillars and we smiled at each other.

Moose took his black mask off and pulled the mask on top of my head, revealing my eyes.

"There's my Kat." He whispered to me and I blushed.

He leaned in and kissed me and I kissed him back without hesitation. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me close to him. I smiled through the sweet kiss and ran my fingers through his curly hair that I love so much.

"Moose? Kat?" I heard someone say.

Moose and I pulled away slowly and looked behind us and saw Natalie and Luke smirking t us.

"Hey, better slow down, Moose." Luke winked, "She's still my sister. You hurt her, I hurt you." He threatened Moose.

Moose cleared his throat,nervously, "Got it." He managed to get out.

"So are you two like... Together?" Natalie asked.

I looked at Moose and we smiled at each other.

"Yeah." He answered, "Yeah, we are." He cupped my chin, tilting my head up and kissed me slowly.

"Awe, how sweet." Someone said, coming over.

Moose and I once again pulled away, but this time we all saw Julian coming over with a smirk on his face.

"Wow." Julian chuckled while shaking his head at me, "You do work fast, Kitty."

Moose looked at me, confused as to what he was talking about.

I looked back at him, afraid, knowing I would have _a lot _of explaining to do...


	10. Secrets Revealed

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own anything from "Step Up". Only my OC's.**

* * *

"Kitty... What- What is he talking about?" Moose asked me, his grip around my waist loosening.

I just looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"What are you doing here?" Luke snapped at Julian.

Julian just took a breath, "You know, Luke I was a little concerned that you wouldn't get the invitation in time."

"Julian, you invited him." Natalie said.

Julian shrugged, "What? I just wanted to invite him to celebrate the birthday of my amazing and lovely... _Sister_."

Natalie looked at me and I looked back at her.

"He's... He's joking right?" Luke asked Natalie.

She turned to him and then reluctantly shook her head, "I'm so sorry."

Luke looked at her, enraged, "This was all a lie wasn't it?!" He exclaimed, moving away from her.

"Yes. Yes it was." Julian said, calmly.

God, I just wanna smack that smirk off his face.

"Shut up, Julian!" I exclaimed.

They all turned to me and Julian smirked. I knew what he was thinking and I shook my head, pleading.

"Why?" He said, "So your amazing big brother or your new, perfect boyfriend won't find out about you too... _Kitty_?"

Luke turned to me,expectantly,"Kat... What is he talking about?"

I turned to Natalie and she looked at me, sadness showing in her eyes.

"Oh, let me explain this to you! Uhm, you might want to listen up carefully, boyfriend." Julian said, turning to Moose, "This could just... Blow your mind-"

"Julian stop it!" Natalie said.

He ignored her and turned to Luke, "Do you really wanna know how your sister got that money-"

"Julian, please!" Natalie said, "You can do this to me but I cross the line at Kat."

He just shrugged at his sister, "I think they both should know the truth."

Moose looked at me, "The truth about what?"

I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak, but Julian beat me to it.

"Do you really want to know where that money came from? Or where she was that night she was missing? Or why she came tonight?" Julian asked.

"Julian just shut up! This isn't funny!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Who's being funny? Don't you think the people who love her should know what she's been doing?" Julian said.

Luke looked at me, "What is he talking about kat?"

"I wanna know to." Moose said, removing his arms from me completely.

Julian chuckled slightly, "Our poor, shy, sweet- supposedly _innocent_- Katherine here, has been living... What you can call a secret life."

I looked at Julian, tears now rolling freely down my cheek.

"Tell them Kat." Julian said, his face showing no emotion while getting louder with every word to where he was eventually yelling, "Tell them how you cam here tonight because _I _told you to. Tell them how you left that night to come see _me_! Tell them how _you _had _**sex **_with _me _to get the money to _save your house_."

Luke and Moose looked at me, shocked, disgusted and completely pissed off.

"What?" Luke scoffed, "Kat... You- you lied to me?"

I just looked at him, unable to speak.

"But... I thought we told each other everything. I thought we were closer than this, Kat!" He yelled.

Natalie stepped in, "Luke, calm down! She just wanted to help-"

"You stay out of this!" He told her and turned back to me, "I thought we were family... But I guess I was wrong."

He walked away and Natalie watched him, "Luke!" She called.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled, not looking back.

Moose turned to me and shook his head, "Kat... You... Tell me you didn't... Please. Not with him." Moose said, sadness showing in his eyes.

"Sorry, buddy but we did... She wasn't bad if I do say so myself." Julian smirked.

"Okay, could you just stay out of this?!" Moose exclaimed, looking at Julian who held his hands up in mock surrender. Moose then looked back to me and shrugged, "Well?"

The tears continued to roll down my face, "I'm sorry, Moose!" I cried hysterically, "I-I'm so sorry! I just-"

"You lied to me." He said, "You lied to me! You... I thought... You- you told me you loved me-"

"But I do love you, Moose! I do!" I exclaimed, putting both my hands on his face.

He shook his head and removed my hands, "No. No, you don't. If you did you wouldn't have done that. If you did you would have told me! If you did you wouldn't have lied to me!" He yelled at me, getting louder with every word.

"You lied to me!" He yelled in my face.

I flinched at his voice, "Moose... Please..." I whispered, putting my hand behind his neck.

He immediately pushed me away, "Don't touch me!" He exclaimed and walked away.

He just... Left. Just like that, but could I blame him? I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I watched him leave, and I knew that he wasn't coming back any time soon.

I turned around, crying hysterically.

"Kat... I am so sorry." Natalie said and pulled me in for a hug. I didn't hug back but I didn't pull away either. "I know you really did love him." She said.

I just nodded, "I-I think I need to go-"

"Go where?" Julian smirked, "I don't think they'd want you back any time soon." He said.

I starred at the ground as he talked to me, "Julian just... Not now." I said and left.

"Kitty, wait!" Natalie said, following me but not before pushing her brother out the way and glaring at him.

He scoffed and I heard his footsteps get closer and he grabbed me by the arm, turning me around to face him, "Really?! Kitty you're getting upset over _that_?! Come on, I'm like 10 times hotter than him, are you serious?! Why would you want _him _when you can have _a real man_?!"

I looked up at him and scoffed, "You know Julian... _He _is more of a _man _than you will ever be!" I said and forced myself out of his grasp. He looked at me, shocked and back up slightly while nodding his head.

I looked at Natalie and she glared at Julian, "Come on, Kitty. I know where you can stay tonight." She said.

I quickly wiped my tears away and followed her out of this place, not looking back to see Julian who's eyes i felt starring at me as I walked out.


End file.
